lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Vale of Mallister
' The Vale of Mallister' is located on the northern shore of the Riverlands, a tranquil land of rich black soil, wide slow-moving rivers, and hundreds of small lakes that shine like mirrors in the sun, protected on all sides by its largely impassable mountain range. The Vale tends to be slightly isolated from the rest of Riverlands, and most known of only the trading town of Burnestone. The Vale's harsh winters make travel only possible through the mountains during warmer years, and rebellious mountain clans make travel even more dangerous. The Vale can be reached through the High Road, which connects the Vale and the Riverlands, and is protected by the Bloody Gate. The Vale of Mallister is dominated by the Gothic Germans and the Vale of Mallister is one of the only areas within the Riverlands where the Brann are not the dominent ethnic group. The Vale of Mallister composes the vast majority of the Lucernian State of the same name and following this it has found itself increasingly important and also dealing with resistence from within in regards to its isolation. Many of the middling houses of the Vale of Mallister have begun to openly resist this isolation and also one of the most powerful in the form of House Mudd have resisted this and have made a footprint outside of the Vale of Mallister. Surdenfane was the first city founded in the Vale of Mallister and the current location of the palace of Mallister was the spot that the first members of House Mallister would make their home. Over time as the members of House Mallister grew powerful they turned Surdenfane into their own personal paradise where crime, poverty, and death were basically unheard of. This was accomplished through the brutal repression of criminals in the town of whom came to reside in the far more nefarious Vurdenfane west of Surdenfane, and the rivalry between these two towns has become legendary because of this fact. Surdenfane would become a member of the Kingdom of Lucerne following the alliance between House Mallister, and House Lovie, and under this agreement nothing has changed, but the coming changes may change the foundations of the entire Vale alongside Surdenfane. Riverlands_-_Vale_of_Mallister_-_External_Politics.png|State of Mallister The Mountain Clans The people of the Vale, popularly called "valemen," are known as honorable, reliable warriors steeped in honor and the worship of the Faith of the Seven. Some of the valemen living in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon have rejected the authority of House Mallister and live by their own rules. These Mountain clans such as the Black Ears and Burned Men raid unwary travelers. Wheat, corn, and barley is grown in the Vale. Not even in Highgarden do the pumpkins grow any larger nor is the fruit any sweeter. House Waxley is known for producing scented candles. The candles can be scented with nutmeg and other costly spices. Houses in the Vale Riverlands_-_Vale_of_Mallister_-_Internal_Politics.png|Noble Houses of the Vale of Mallister Demographics Ethnicity The Vale of Mallister is dominated by the Gothic Germans and the Vale of Mallister is one of the only areas within the Riverlands where the Brann are not the dominent ethnic group. Population Centers Riverlands_-_Vale_of_Mallister_-_Population_Centers.png|Population Centers of the Vale of Mallister Category:Vale of Mallister Category:Region in Europe Category:Region in the Riverlands